


A Holy Fuck.

by TheSinfulPen



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Church Sex, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: A short drabble where Seulrene fuck in the Confessional Booth, under the watchful eye of God.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 108





	A Holy Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that includes Futa!Irene, so be prepared for this. This drabble was written within half-hour.

God was certainly paying attention to Kang Seulgi—she did not to keep putting his name against the profanities that mindlessly slipped out of her luscious lips—, especially now that she was getting positively rammed by none other than the very faithful and pure Bae Joohyun. Right there, in the confessional booth, first thing in the morning. By all things holy! This woman could move her hips like no other could. The chores she was supposed to be doing at home for her husband, the lunch she was supposed to prepare with her dainty fingers... all of that, nonsense. It remained at the back of Seulgi's head now, a mere annoyance in the moment of passion and heat; her dainty fingers now clenching in tight fist as she bites her knuckles to desperately drawn out those moans and cries of pleasure that were being yanked out of her with each deep thrust of Joohyun’s hips. Her cock was so exquisite, so firm and thick that it filled her to the very brim. There was something about the way she moves, the elaborate and fluid motions that made it so... exciting, so good. She was, absolutely, feeling blessed.

  


The way her woman’s fingertips pressed onto her hips, squeezing her a little with a touch of tenderness, to rock her back and forth against her wild thrusts felt so ambrosial, so sinful, but yet so heavenly. The deepest spots, obscure and nuzzled deep within her pussy, were never touched in all her twenty-four years of living up until that moment. Likewise, Joohyun’s cock has never been buried so deeply, so tantalizingly, into a woman’s pussy. In contrast, it’s been thirty years of waiting for this very moment, this moment where her balls—filled with cream and so sensitive to the slamming against Seulgi’s pussy—contracted and twitched with anticipation as her tip became redder than her face, redder than red itself, so sensitive to touch and the clenching of Seulgi’s hungry walls.

  


At that moment where they both were on their tippy toes, their bodies tense and coated with sweat, the confessional booth filled with moans and grunts of pleasure, the smell of sex and the floor tainted with Seulgi’s dripping juices and her saliva (the poor thing was in so much ecstasy now that she was drooling and clinging to the wall). Joohyun was good at resisting, but at that moment she could not. The way Seulgi’s modest breast bounced with every rough thrust, the way her protruding ears were beet red, the way her usually sweet voice—caramelizing prayers and words of encouragement in any normal day at the church—was now tainted with the sin of the most primitive act known to man... all of that, it made Joohyun lose her mind. Hastily fucking in the confessional booth was one thing she would never dare to do, but this woman was dynamite. Pure sex and sensuality in flesh. It made her morals, her common sense and her senses in general, go haywire until she was merely craving just one thing. 

  


Was this a test by God? Did she fail? She did not care.

  


She was fucking her, ramming her without remorse or guilt. She felt the cold ring brush against her fingertips when Seulgi desperately tried to cling to her hands and Joohyun smirked wickedly.

  


In the heat of the moment, she grabbed her wrists and let her hips work frantically to reach that exquisite orgasm that was coming fast, giving goosebumps and shivers all over her body and tensing her every inch of her fiber. Seulgi’s body tensed up so beautifully, something that cannot be captured with words, something so ethereal that a painting would not do it justice, something so unreal that a camera might capture its look but not the essence, not the extraordinary sensation of having it happen before her eyes, feeling it close—feeling it on her cock. She felt that gush of warm juices, like a beautiful river crashing down against her body and that was that. Bae Joohyun shot a tremendous amount cream all over Seulgi’s clenching walls and she, herself, could not avoid leaving a very crude and raw cry of pure pleasure, untainted pleasure—undiluted by any thought or any moral. In its more pure form. It was heavenly bliss in a way that God himself designed but that he could not replicate in any other form but this one. This moment...

  


This was a blessing for them both.

  


Seulgi felt herself be filled with the sticky warmness, feeling it ooze out of her pussy and obscenely drip down to the floor. She fantasized about the way Joohyun's own milky cream dripping down her balls for so long and now it was happening, she felt it and felt herself so filled and satisfied that she was numb and dumb to anything. Her own explosive orgasm left her dazed and giddy, her body twitching sporadically and her body in need of tender care and comfort. The sweat now was starting to get a little chilly and Joohyun intuited this right away, reaching down and wrapping her arms around her lover—who was so devoted to the church and now she understood why—and hugged her tight and close, hearing her mewl up close and unable to avoid a soft giggle at how adorable that was. Slowly, she slipped out and Seulgi moaned at the sensation of losing that warm cock, but also whined and whimpered again at the sensation of the cream cascading down her pussy and onto the floor of the booth.

  


For a passing moment she wondered if the booth was a place where they could continuously have their affair. She wondered, as well, if this booth had been used for way more. That mattered not. She snuggled against her lover more and spoke no words, her body—tingly with pleasure—will do the talking.

  


Their passion was remarkable, their deed so dirty, but they were both pretty content. Seulgi knew at that moment that this woman, the woman whose breast were milky and alluring since the very start, the woman whose sweet comforting voice haunted her in her dreams to coo her into a peaceful slumber—and nightmares to coo her awake to the normal and relaxed world—, the woman whose tender sensibilities and staggering wisdom always wowed Seulgi...

  


This was the woman who she wanted now. No matter what anyone had to say, no matter what the priests—colleagues of Joohyun herself—forbid, no matter what the nuns at home would protest, no matter what God himself wished.

  


The kicker? God, himself, did not have a problem with this.


End file.
